Gabu and General Red
by dukered34
Summary: Gabu is a omega wolf and General Red is a alpha wolf
1. Gabu meets the general

Gabu is hunting for a rabbit and four-leaf clover for Gabu's mother, who sick and tired but she will died in minutes. Gabu keeping secrets for his mother, and he saw the human and hides in a bushes and scared and fearful, but the human will be this guy, with Hooked-nose and sliver spikey hair on back of his head, his eyes is red Ruby. His name was William Red also known as General Red, sighed in relief, and he looks at a sky of the moon and the moon are blank on his eyes. Gabu definitely worth to help him and he decided to meet the General, walked into him and he tripped in front of him and Gabu accidentally kisses General Red in a lips, stopped kissing and getting blushes, he barked for fearful and runs off. General Red noticed that Gabu kissing him in a lips. He said in shocked "He just kissed me?"


	2. Gabu's mother's death

After Gabu was home, Boro who is Gabu's little brother and speaking to Gabu in shocked. "Gabu, Gabu! It's you mother, she wants to see you!" Boro said in shocked and breathing hard. Gabu is shocked and runs to his mother. "Mother, are you ok?" Gabu said in shocked. His mother was named Hannah. "G-Gabu, Did you get a rabbit and four-leaf clover?" Hannah spoke in dying words. "yes, they are right here!" Gabu said and give Hannah a rabbit and four-leaf clover. Hannah smiles proudly and coughing for dying and she said to Gabu "Gabu, When you become a leader of the pack someday till I'll died" She singing in emotional and dying, it called *When you get to see me again* "and if you want to believe in this pack, but you be there, and I know... I was just a loving you... When you get to see me again, I love you so much..." And she died instantly and Gabu shocked with tears in his eyes and he crying "Mother, Mother! Don't die! Please!" Gabu said in tears and screaming in sorrow "MOTHER!" Gabu crying and runs off. "Gabu wait!" Boro said to Gabu for running off. Gabu singing in tears of sorrow. "When I get to see you again..."


	3. The wind song

a 20 years later, Gabu and Mei talking about Making this song. "I think you got a lot of time, Gabu?" Mei the female goat who's Gabu's best friend. "Yes! I know I love this song called the wind song, right" Gabu said excited about the song called the wind song. "Let's do this!" Mei said excited. Gabu and Mei singing the wind song "Lu lu lu lu, the wind is blowing in our lives, lu lu lu lu, the first time in this wind, lu lu lu lu, the wind will remain again" Gabu and Mei finished the song, but it reprised by the human. "Lu lu lu lu, I know this is..." Gabu and Mei shocked


	4. Gabu's capture

Mei is shocked and standing behind Gabu. Gabu getting angry, he snarled and tell Mei to getting to Metro City, Mei nodded and runs off. "Alright, who's reprise of my friend's song and who's going to pay and-" The human grabbed Gabu in a mouth and captured Gabu and getting his car in back and he sitting down with Gabu. "Shh, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you" Gabu was shocked when he seems to be General Red, saving him. And This butler is driving to take General Red and Gabu in General Red's Mansion


	5. Gabu meets General Red once again

Gabu opened his eyes and see General Red seeing him. Gabu screaming at him. "Hey, shh it's okay. Don't be afraid!" General Red tried to make Gabu to be quiet. "Where am I?!" Gabu said yelling at General Red. "Don't get mad, this is my home. You know what happened. I save your life." General Red finally spoke, he clears throat and telling Gabu to introduce to himself. "I'm General Red, the father of Hannah" Gabu is shocked and surprised and he said to General Red "My name is Gabu, Mei's friend" he smiles and General Red shaking Gabu's paw, and he spoke. "Nice to meet you, Gabu" he smiled at Gabu proudly.


	6. the first kiss

After the meeting, Gabu standing inside of General Red's mansion. Sighed of his breath and laying down in a ground. He saw General Red is leaving, Gabu stand up and talk to him. "General, wait!" Gabu spoke and breathes hard. The general look at him and he finally spoke. "Gabu, i needed to leave and... I'll come back... why are you-" Gabu shocked and kisses General Red, blushes. He stopping kissing at him and he spoke. "Good luck, General" General Red finally understands Gabu and he leaves.


	7. The argument

After General Red got home from work and Gabu is waiting for Mei come. "General, do you know Mei is coming for me?" Gabu asking General Red. "Who is Mei?" General Red said confused about Mei. Gabu just answered General Red's question "Mei is a goat that she is a friend of mine" General Red gets angry at Gabu "Have you lost your mind, Gabu!?" Gabu asked "I thought you won't get mad?" "You are the wolf, you can eat a goat, not befriended with them!" General Red getting angry and he finally sigh "I found you after you outside of metro city, so I took you in, understand" Gabu sigh and nodded as agreement and said to General Red "Yes" "Good" General Red said and walks off


	8. Meeting of Hannah Red

In a night of General Red's mansion, Gabu look at sky and a moon blink on his eyes and starting to walking away and sees a little girl have a brown hair and light green-blue eyes named Hannah sitting on a bed of General red's mansion, Gabu realized to see Hannah needs comfortable and started to knocked a door quietly, Hannah heard a door knocked and answered a door then sees Gabu and then in seems She needed some comfortable for her and Gabu sniffing and he licks at Hannah in gently and Hannah tells Gabu to sleeping with her and Gabu nodded yes and Hannah and Gabu came and sleeps together


End file.
